<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Treasure by Zai42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044795">Treasure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42'>Zai42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Crying, Other, Size Difference, Temptation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:02:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Apophis makes Hamid an offer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Apophis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Consent Issues Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Treasure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/gifts">Flammenkobold</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Hamid tilted his head up and tried to project an air of noble defiance, in spite of the trembling he couldn’t quite control.</p>
<p> Even in their human shape, Apophis towered over him; when their long fingers curled along Hamid’s jaw, the delicate bone structure ground together, and it took all of Hamid’s willpower to keep from wincing. “Such nobility,” Apophis rumbled, and their voice vibrated in Hamid’s skeleton like one of Cel’s explosions, but slowed to an agonizing crawl. He did wince, now. Apophis tilted his head back until his spine bent into an awkward curve, his face tipped towards the distant ceiling. “So much has been wasted on you, Hamid,” Apophis said with a sigh, and despite himself, Hamid bore their disappointment like a knife to the gut.</p>
<p> “I don’t know what you mean,” he said tightly.</p>
<p> Apophis arched one elegant eyebrow. “Don’t you?” he asked. “You were granted the gift of my blood, the power of my magic, the station of your family...and here you kneel, defeated. On the losing side.”</p>
<p> Hamid let out a short sigh. “But not the wrong side,” he said, and oh, his voice shook.</p>
<p> Apophis laughed, low and warm like bourbon. They went down on one knee, holding Hamid in place, their grip effortless. “No?” they asked lightly. “How many lives were lost to your hopeless resistance? How many of your friends fell because you led them in a hopeless cause?”</p>
<p> Hamid bit his lip, staring past Apophis’ head at the ceiling. His vision blurred, and he swallowed until he was sure he could speak without tears escaping down his face. “They weren’t just - just following me blindly. We were - we were - ”</p>
<p> Apophis laughed again, and Hamid had to close his eyes. “Poor little dragonling,” Apophis purred. They shifted, suddenly, and Hamid cried out as his legs were taken out from beneath him and he was laid flat on his back, Apophis stretched out on top of him like some great lazing cat. “You were never meant to lead, were you?” they asked, toying with a stray curl of Hamid’s hair. Their hand, clawed now, traced down Hamid’s jaw and along the thin skin of his throat before coming to rest over his heart, thumping madly in his chest. “No, in spite of everything, you were meant for <em>this.”</em></p>
<p> And they bent to kiss him, their mouth molten, and Hamid cried out but couldn’t struggle, trapped as he was. Their tongue pressed into his mouth and Hamid could feel that it wasn’t a human tongue; twin tips traced along his teeth and tongue, and it twisted in a way no mammalian tongue would as it pressed down his throat. Hamid squirmed, tears springing to his eyes. Apophis’ hands came to rest at his waist, nearly engulfing him completely.</p>
<p> They pulled back and Hamid gasped; the heat rolling off Apophis made every breath a struggle, the scant air between them shimmering with it. “Don’t,” Hamid begged, and the tears in his eyes finally spilled over. “Apophis, please - ”</p>
<p> “Don’t lie to yourself, Hamid,” Apophis murmured. Their hand dipped between his legs, the pads of their fingers brushing along the hot, dripping head of his cock. “Think of what I’m offering you.”</p>
<p> Their fingers stroked delicately along the velvet length of Hamid’s prick; their palm covered him easily. “I don’t want it,” Hamid breathed, wet with tears. Apophis squeezed delicately, and Hamid tossed his head back with a wavering cry. Their fingers dipped lower, stroking the soft skin behind Hamid’s balls, teasing over his hole. He sucked in a shuddering breath and tried to inject defiance into his tone: “I will <em>never - ”</em></p>
<p> He broke off with a choked off sound as Apophis pressed into him. It was smoother than it should have been, slicked by something, but the stretch burned in him like a lightning strike. He scrambled at Apophis’ wrist, dizzy with the knowledge that it was only one of their fingers splitting him open like this. “You would be safe,” Apophis said, lowering their head to press their lips directly to Hamid’s ear. “Looked after.” They twitched their finger in a little come-hither motion, rubbing the soft walls of Hamid’s insides, sending a jolt of pleasure up his spine. “Pampered the way you so clearly want to be.”</p>
<p> Hamid clamped his teeth around a moan. “N-no,” he grit out. “I - I - oh, <em>gods.”</em></p>
<p> Apophis thrust gently, impossibly deeper; Hamid writhed on their hand. “Let me take care of you, Hamid,” they crooned.</p>
<p> “I,” Hamid said weakly. The ache of being fucked open was melting into something sweeter, still an ache but less urgent now, low and humming up his spine like a struck chord. “I don’t...I don’t want...”</p>
<p> “My treasure,” Apophis whispered, and Hamid came, back arching, a wild moan deep in his chest. Apophis fucked him through it, their fingers rubbing against him, stroking him until he shuddered and twitched with the sensation and then a moment longer, until he sobbed and begged them for mercy.</p>
<p> They swept him easily up into their arms, and Hamid clung helplessly to them, shivering despite the waves of heat rolling off them. They deposited him face-down on a satin pillow, and Hamid clung to it, grateful for the cool fabric against his cheek. There was a rush of air and magic, and when he looked up again, Apophis had shifted into their dragon shape, too large to take in properly; Hamid groaned weakly.</p>
<p> Apophis coiled around him, a prison of scales and muscle. One brass-tipped claw pressed delicately in the middle of his back. “Sleep now, my treasure, and think about what I’ve offered you,” they said. They lowered their head, one great eye staring at him; Hamid stared back, despite the tears tracking down his face. “You are mine either way,” Apophis said. “You may as well enjoy yourself.”</p>
<p> Hamid closed his eyes, and tried to pretend that the heat of Apophis’ scales against his skin was more a terror than a comfort.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>